Many passenger seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like are equipped with foldable tray tables. The tray tables may be used for eating, working, or for supporting small items during transport. The tray tables are configured to be used during transport and stowed during takeoff, landing, and other dangerous flight conditions.
In many cases, the tray tables are stowed within armrests of passenger seats. Deployment from such stowed positions often requires lifting the tray table out of the armrest, then rotating the tray table into a horizontal position in front of the passenger. These types of deployments typically require a significant amount of space and may interfere with other passengers' comfort or other parts of the passenger cabin. Such deployments may also be difficult for passengers to understand or maneuver into position.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to reduce the amount of space required to deploy the tray table, while also minimizing the risk of misuse or interference with other passengers or the surrounding seats or cabin.